bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kachihi Amagase
Kachihi Amagase (天ヶ瀬=勝ち日, Amagase Kachihi), formerly known as Kachihi Nagareboshi (流れ星=勝ち日, Nagareboshi Kachihi) is the child of Gai Nagareboshi and an unknown partner. Concieved two years after the events of "Bleach: Rising Phoenix", Kachihi lives with Yuuki Kaburagi. Kachihi is the main protagonist Bleach: Second Rising. Originally impressed by Nika's stories of his father, Kachihi began to train to reach his level. Because Soul Society had been endangered, he was called by Central 46 to fight the new threat, picking up the slack from his father whom he has a grudge against for both naming him and inheriting his bad luck as well as his appearance, even going to the point of taking his grandmother's last name. Appearance Kachihi has long brown hair with an slim forelock of hair at the top of his head. His bangs are parted in the middle, and two locks of hair extend from the sides of his face down to his shoulders. The spikes of his hair are splayed to the left side. The rest of Kachihi's hair is tied up into a ponytail by a small red ribbon, allowing the rest to flow freely about which reaches down to his knees at the back. When he is relaxing or showering, he lets his hair hang down, causing it to reach down to his ankles, causing some people to mistake him for a woman before he speaks. Kachihi is conceited over his long hair, showing great disgust when Fumiko tries to braid it. He has big, droopy magenta within blue eyes with long beautiful eyelashes and sharp canines. He has a small and deceivingly delicate build, with a feminine face. He is short, very slender and extremely beautiful, and he looks exactly like his father. He has inherited his father's wide and womanly hips, much to his disdain, along with his shapely rear, his long, beautiful legs, and his thin waist. Personality and Traits While one could think of Kachihi as "Gai Jr." at first glance, judging by his appearance and the way he carries himself, they couldn't be further from the truth. Kachihi Amagase and Gaillardia Nagareboshi can be considered polar opposites, yet two sides of the same coin. Where Gai is cool, cold, apathetic, yet sweet underneath it all, Kachihi displays those positive traits right from the start, being a kind hearted boy. In many ways Kachihi's personality is a dichotomy. He is generally a very friendly person who is easy to get along with. He could also be considered hopeful from his constant belief that someday, he'll be able to usher in peace for Soul Society. When it comes to fighting and politics, Kachihi takes everything very seriously, getting very angry even with friends if they disobey him. Kachihi often skips out important matters to work as a junk dealer and bring in materials for money to help Yuuki maintain the house, and even tries to avoid his boss at times to avoid giving him a cut. Despite his kindness, Kachihi is not afraid to speak his mind to anyone, no matter how harsh or blunt it may seem, as sugar coating it would not make the situation any better. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Kachihi has shown to have some skill in Zanjutsu, using Iaidō (居合道), a sword style where the user quick draws the blade extremely fast to strike, then re-sheathing it after every attack. *'Daijūshichi: Reiraku Byakuya' (第十七:零落白夜, "The Seventeenth: Midnight Sun Faded Glory"): Reiraku Byakuya is prepared by assuming an unusual stance; dropping into a partial crouch, both knees bend, right arm drawn back and left extended forward while Kachihi winds up his sword arm. Focusing his spiritual energy into his feet to get a better foothold as well as his left wrist to augment the strike, his waits for the foe to draw close, before instantly breaking out of the stance and thrusting at the foe whilst releasing his sword arm, creating a drill effect with extreme force at high speeds, piercing through many an obstruction while tearing through the air itself. The technique is considered quite deadly, as the Reiraku Byakuya has only a precious few blind spots to be exploited. Despite the apparent inflexibility of using one attack repeatedly, it has many useful applications. Kōshinho Expert: After the timeskip, Kachihi had started to learn the Mototsu equivilant of Shunpo, Kōshinho (亢進歩, "Acceleration Step"). Despite having only picked up the art, Kachihi's skill in Kōshinho is incredible; he is able to move enormous distances in the blink of an eye, and can also keep highly fast opponents on their toes with his continuous assaults. He runs with long, elegant strides. The art of Kōshinho resembles inline skating. *'Kokugenei' (剋幻影, "Victory Phantom"): Adapted from Gai Nagareboshi's Kōshinho version, Kachihi first jumps up and down, dragging out the noise so that the sound of his feet tapping on the ground isn't heard until after his feet have left the floor again. Once the sound lag is at its fullest, Kachihi leaps forward like a bullet, producing a sonic boom that destroys everything in front of and behind himself, propelling himself into his opponent at inconcievable speeds. Because he moves faster than the eye can see, the opponent won't be able to react until after he has already hit them. Incredible Strength: Kachihi has shown himself to be deceptively strong, as shown from his ability to smash a man's head through a concrete wall. As a contrast to his deceptively short and slender build, with minimal effort he can overturn objects too large for him to lift, such as buses or peeled away asphalt. After the timeskip, Kachihi's physical strength is incomprehensible; he is often seen lifting and dragging objects many times his height and weight. He is able to block Natsuko Mitsuru's punch, though said punch managed to force him to take two steps back. He has enough strength to leave large craters in the ground when he kicks, as well as knock foes through structures at full power. Incredible Speed: Like his father, Kachihi is extremely fast on his feet, as he moves fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. Kachihi is highly acrobatic, capable of gracefully leaping over many obstacles in his way. After the time skip, Kachihi can run at speeds fast enough to rival the speeds Gai can run; and he has displayed enough acrobatic prowess and strength to move several meters in the air by jumping from one wall to the other in many situations. Thanks to his tremendous raw power, Kachihi's leg strength allows him to more than make up for his lack of skill in speed-enhancing abilities, allowing him to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. Enhanced Durability: Like his father, despite his build, Kachihi is highly resilient; he was able to withstand Nika's reiatsu without being knocked out cold by it. After the timeskip, Kachihi becomes unnaturally resilient; which is the result of his own training. His skin itself is unnaturally hard; as he is able to block sword strikes with a single finger without feeling anything, and occasionally he deflects low-level Kidō with a single swipe of his hand; enabling him to stand again and again without receiving tremendous physical harm. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kachihi has been trained in martial arts by his father. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. Like Gai, Kachihi prefers to utilize punches, though he will throw in a kick or two in rare instances. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Kachihi has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has repeatedly been able to catch an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. Like Gai, Kachihi fighting style is freestyle and improvised; it follows no particular code of honour at all, and so if necessary, he will actually attack women, hit below the belt, attack even if his opponents have their backs turned on him or are otherwise unprepared or unsuspecting, upto and including biting his opponents; enabling him to think on the spot and use creative counterattacks. Fluctuating Spiritual Power: Kachihi is noted to have a reiatsu similar to that of his father, as in it fluctuates wildly, with it being unreadable at its lowest point and at its highest point being as high as Haruko's. All Mototsu's reishi patterns are similar to that of the Hōgyoku. This works by materializing what Kachihi wants to happen, which is why he is able to survive incredibly powerful attacks from fearsome opponents despite his terrible defense. His emotions also affect his spiritual energy: when angered, he is capable of defeating a Lieutenant before awakening his true power with only his bare hands, but unmotiviated to fight, he could be defeated by a weak Hollow. Even at less than half strength, his spiritual energy is still comparable to a Lieutenant-level fighter. His spiritual energy is rather difficult for him to control as he has no formal training in controlling it. Due to this and that he has far more spiritual energy than his young body can consciously contain, it leaks out constantly, preventing him from hiding it and effectively making stealth impossible when dealing with other spiritually-aware beings. Psychic Powers Psychic Powers: A skill he inherited from Gai, Kachihi possesses heightened mental awareness; with an sixth sense. He is capable of telepathically detecting others, and is sensitive to the hostile intentions directed at him by others, allowing him to uncannily react to his opponents even before the offender carries out their intended action. Kachihi also exhibits psychokinesis, amplification of will, and reproduction of thought. *'Psychokinesis': Psychokinesis is an ability to move matter with the mind without exerting any physical force upon the items. Kachihi uses this ability to manipulate physical objects; he is able to grasp an object and hurl it at his targets great distances with tremendous force. He can also project energy blasts that can bring harm to others and she is able to stun his targets by materializing a sphere of psychic energy around himself. For movement, he is able to manipulate himself by levitating in the air to fly at tremendous speeds which are comparable to the highest Shunpo speeds. He can also teleport short distances. One of his favourite tactics is to create telekinetic energy appendages to move an item, giving it a vector, making it easier to move and more effective than normal telekinesis. He can create large blades of psychokinetic energy called that can be launched at his opponent or used as swords, and he can confuse his opponent's sense of direction. Zanpakutō Taikyokuhōō (太極鳳凰, "Supreme Ultimate Phoenix"), "Nickname" Karuraki (迦楼羅騎, "Garuda Knight") is the name of Kachihi's Zanpakutō. Kachihi refuses to call his blade by its true name due to its similarities in both abilities and naming to his father's blade, Kōshinhōō. As Taikyokuhōō despises being compared to a mere deity of Buddhist myth rather than the majestic king of birds, the Zanpakutō complains and doesn't activate its true power for its wielder, though it knows that Kachihi has his reasons for doing so. *'Shining Onslaught' (炯然躍進, "Keizen Yakushin") is a form of Zanpakutō technique that manifests in the Zanpakutō of the Nagareboshi Family, an exceedingly overwhelming spiritual technique which resembles a 'X' spinning blast of light, which is formed by condensing stray spiritual energy onto the blade, adding his own power into the mix before releasing it. This attack is most useful when activated towards the end of a battle between high-level opponents, since the area will be saturated with excess energy from their attacks. It can destroy multiple opponents in one shot, even those using Hierro and counter the spiritual blasts of his foes. Unlike Gai's Shining Onslaught, which is a regular sword beam, and Arata's version, which inflicts piercing, penetrating damage by spinning the trajectory of the beam like a drill, Kachihi's variation has enormous output power, though it is somewhat slower than the other two. Shikai: Not Yet Revealed. Shikai Special Abilities: An unusual phenomena, minute by minute, Kachihi's spiritual energy influences his psychic powers, augmenting the powers which Taikyokuhōō every minute, doubling it. This is done by applying his spiritual energy to the very core of his Zanpakutō, causing a chain reaction which multiplies its power exponentially. In return, his psychic powers can interact with his spiritual energy and physical power, amplifying that as well, making Kachihi far faster, stronger, and more resilient as the battle progresses, in addition to increasing his skill parameters sans his spiritual energy. In addition, Kachihi can transfer the amplified power to any being or object he desires, granting him a decent support role, though Kachihi being Kachihi, this is rarely done. However, such a powerful ability has a limit; if Kachihi's power is boosted too much, then it will revert to the starting point as he has been overloaded. *'Blustia Piercer' (ブラスチア・ピーサー, "Burasutia Pisaa"): The upgrade to Shining Onslaught- the Blustia Piercer is an all-consuming golden beam which is capable of destroying massive amounts of architecture in one shot. The power of this technique creates a one hundred and fifty meter diameter of extremely high heated energy, and also an electromagnetic field effect- akin to a nuclear explosion. In order for Blustia Piecer to fire, a significant amount of charge time is needed and limiting this attack to a single shot in battle. However the strategic value of that single shot is not to be underestimated, though it must be used carefully, for even his sturdiness can only protect himself from the edges of a nuclear explosion. *'Transfer' (トランスパー, "Toransufā"): Utilizing his psychic powers, Kachihi can transfer the amplified power to any being or object he desires, granting him a decent support role. Doing so strengthens and augments the target of his choice, granting them Kachihi's boosted power; though at the time Kachihi's power is transferred to his target, his own powers are drained to the point that it seems as if he never received these boosts. The transfer is initiated by forming a thin line of spiritual power between Kachihi and the target; however, it should be noted if utilized against a foe, Kachihi can use the lines to swing his target around. **'Explosion' (爆発, "Bakuhatsu"): In a burst of spiritual energy, Taikyokuhōō releases it's stored power in a volatile explosion for a short period of time. This explosion is capable of inflicting impressive damage upon his foes, though it is rather short-ranged. This ability is only and automatically utilized once Kachihi has reached his physical limit with handling the stored power. Bankai: Reihasaiki Taikyokuhōō (霊破砕機太極鳳凰, "Soul Crusher Supreme Ultimate Phoenix"): The Bankai form of Taikyokuhōō contains many allusions to his father's Chōetsu Gaikaōtori and his grandfather's Onmyōshikō no Kōshinhōō in appearance and abilities; all three are the exact same type of Zanpakutō; the Nagareboshi-exclusive Psychic type. In Bankai, his blade transforms into a unusual-shaped weapon of golden colouration which has two forms; a rocket club, which he can open exhaust ports of, adding an 40 additional tonnes to his blows, and an enormous blade which is as large as he is tall which possesses tremendous cutting power. Kachihi's attire also changes drastically; he wears a black fur-hooded cowl which covers his shoulders and is always open, with two protrusions coming out of his hood. The cape of the cowl has multiple fleur-de-lis on the trim, in addition to a flame pattern on the sides. A masquerade-style mask is always affixed to the cowl, which takes on various configurations and appearances. The cowl is able to manipulate Kachihi's entire body like a marionette when incapacitated, or simply assist in evasive tactics. He wears a black tube top which exposes his midriff, with a zipper down the middle. He wears black jeans which have fur on the cuffs, and they have three golden chains attached from the belt-holder to the left pocket. He wears a pair of black shoes with red flames on the sides and a green gem at the back on each side. Bankai Special Abilities: Unlike a majority of other Bankai, Reihasaiki Taikyokuhōō doesn't really enhance his Shikai abilities except for a few notable exceptions, neither does it keep the same theme and power scheme as his Shikai, but rather, it evolves his power into something which represents Kachihi's emotions and overall soul. *'Psychic Frame': In Bankai, Kachihi's armour is installed with a unique, "twin-layered" psychic frame. The first "layer" is active at all times upon activation, designed to improve Kachihi's performance. The second "layer", a full-body psychic frame, is only in use when the Destroyer System is in use. **'Destroyer System': An offshoot of Gai's Raiser Boost—it is only utilized since Kachihi's armour is installed with a full-body psychic frame. Upon sensing the threat of enemies of either superior performance and armaments or superior numbers, which can include Zanpakutō spirits, or Seekers. There, his psychic powers hijack his body, utilizing the psychic frame and Kachihi as a living (and highly efficient) battlefield processor. This not only allows Kachihi to use his full power and go beyond even that, but also unlocks the use of his Equal Seekers when outnumbered or outperformed. Once he's evened the playing field, the Equal Seekers will immediately dissipate, and the psychic frame will deactivate. It should also be noted in this mode, his speed ramps up significantly, his strength increases, he gains new abilities related to his psychic frame, and worst of all his psychic powers will stop at nothing short of a manual override to kill his foe. ***'Equal Seekers': Arguably Kachihi's most powerful technique, which can only be used when his full power is released via the Destroyer System—they, like many of Kachihi's powers, are off-shoots of Gai's abilities; Light Seekers in this case. The Equal Seekers are designed to be used in a wide variety of ways for a great many roles, installed with a surprising number of features despite their compact appearance. As standard of Seekers, they are infused with their own spiritual drives, allowing them to be used for extended periods on their own without dissipating. In total Kachihi's Bankai is equipped with eight bits; two on each of his upper solar panel "wings", and two on each of his lower solar panel "wings". ****'Spirit Gun': Each Equal Seeker is installed with a small spiritual cannon. These allow each Seeker to fire either standard-sized spiritual blasts to take down foes and incoming projectiles, or fire highly-concentrated, narrow blasts to pierce through physical and even weaker spiritual defenses. ****'Flare Blades': Each of the Equal Seeker have flare blades concealed within their small forms. Due to these close-ranged weapons using thermal energy instead of spiritual energy, they are capable of striking through spiritual defenses to slice and stab through Kachihi's foes. ****'Reflector Shields': The Equal Seekers are able to fold additional armour over the frontal section of the bits. Due to the large number of defensive measures already integrated within Kachihi's Bankai, the Reflector Shields are instead utilized to redirect the spirit blasts launched by Kachihi or other Equal Seekers, redirecting them to follow evasive targets, however, their size prevents any single Seeker from reflecting spiritual blasts with greater size. *'Biosensor': The final form of the Psychic Frame installed within Kachihi's armour and the full representation of his power—although its full capabilities are unknown, its primary purpose is to allow Kachihi to more easily interface with his armour via mental commands. The biosensor also has a rather surprising side effect when Kachihi is mentally and emotionally focused enough (usually when angry or upset) to cause the biosensor to amplify the power, speed and strength of his attacks for a short period of time. Envoy of Destruction As it turned out, Kachihi had a small portion of the Envoy of Destruction sealed inside of him; inherited from Gai. However, due to how small that fragment was, he was unable to activate its power. However, during his fight with Kyogi Toushi to protect his family, Kachihi, out of sheer rage manages to manifest an incomplete Envoy form. In this form, Kachihi's entire body turns a horrific pitch-black, with crimson markings around his chest, arms, as well as under and above his eyes. His hair spikes on end and grows out; his sclara turn pitch-black, and his pupils become golden within crimson. Ruination Break Ruination Break (覆滅休憩, "Fukumetsu Kyūkei"): The manifestation of his Envoy powers; black slashes form under his eyes, which then thicken noticeably and merge with the shadows formed on his face, which become stylized black; his skin tone also becomes much darker. Kachihi's entire body turns a horrific pitch-black, with crimson markings around his chest, arms, as well as under and above his eyes. His hair spikes on end and grows out as twin chains manifest upon his arms. The Ruination Break temporarily removes the seal placed on the Envoy, but Kachihi will lose his sanity and have his life devoured by the power eventually. The fact that this is stated to have been an incomplete Ruination Break reveals that a true one is very well even more powerful and destructive. Ruination Break: Imperial Drive Ruination Break: Imperial Drive (覆滅休憩・御気迫, "Fukumetsu Kyūkei: Gyokihaku"): Relationships Trivia *The kanji in Kachihi's name literally means, "Victory Sunlight". This alludes to Gai and Hizashi, as Kachihi's name is a combination of the words that make up their names, using alternate kanji. Category:Male Category:Mototsu Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Seishin Category:LGBT Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Nagareboshi Clan Category:Heroes